mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Atara Ruben
"Some people are destined for greatness, others not so much. Me? I'm not so much." ~Atara ((PLEASE USE THIS INFORMATION in Role Play I really dont mind. Let people talk)) =Biography= Atara is the middle child of the lawyer Gella Singer and Healer ,Scott Ruben Her mother came from a old German Pure-Blood family (which can be traced back to Germany in the 1400's and Spain going back to the mid 1200's) that owned much of the german muggle wine trade before the second muggle world war. Her fathers family originated from the small wizard villages spread across rual Russia. Although no records of marriages exists on her fathers side before 1890, The bloodline is still considered valid and pure as there is oral history as well as the fact that the small Russian villages cut themselves off from muggle contact until the 1800's and lastly due to the fact that anyone who left and married out was expelled and disowned from the family. Atara's Mother Gella attend Hogwarts briefly, She was sorted into Slytherin though found that school was not for her. She spent 3 years before petitioning to take her O.W.L's over the summer early. Gella was able to pass and proceeded to take her N.E.W.T's at the start of what should have been her fourth year. Her parents met when her father was training to be a healer in the UK after completing school at the American school of wizardry. they soon were engaged and wed later that year. A year later Atara's older sister Rachel was born. Childhood Atara was born in the United States while her mother was there doing work for the Magical Congress of the United States of America. While in the states her older sister started school at the Salem school of Witchcraft. After her 8th birthday, her family moved back to the United Kingdom, with her sister opting to stay in the states to finish her education. at a young age it became clear that Atara was falling behind in speech development, and after testing her family found out that she had progressive genetic hearing loss, making her Partially deaf, (Hard of Hearing) She wears muggle hearing aides that have had the batteries charmed to charge as she walks. (this , while still uncommon does appear more in pure blood witches and wizards then muggle born and halfbloods) Atara was a late bloomer in showing signs of magic, with it not appearing until she was almost 10, leading her parents to fear she was a squib as well as worry about her future education. Talk within the family worries this may be a genetic effect of the close knit families of purebloods as she also shows signs of known pureblood genetic behavioural factors. ' Style Atara is a fan of wizard Vintage cloths, which usually consist of dark coloured robes and hats. Unlike the muggle world where vintage has come back in style, vintage of the wizard world has not. She has given up caring what others think of what she wears, with her favorite accessory being her moms old Hogwarts uniform hat which was already hardly worn back then. she will often add it to her own uniform as the hat is still in the books at part of the uniform although she may be the last one who wears it Personality Atara is generally a loner, a negative aspect of her family moving away from her friends when younger as well as in her mind loosing her sister. When she was 5 her sister started school at the Salem school of Witchcraft and by the time she had graduated Atara had stared Hogwarts. This is something she has never really got over. During her third year her at Hogwarts her sister married and settled in Canada . Her mother did not approve of who her sister married (a half-blood) Her father still speaks to her sister though her mother avoids contact with her. *Her family is fine with being friends with half-bloods and muggleborns but when it comes to marriage its all" ''purebloods are a dying out, marrying out ends purity" due to this, she has had little contact with her sister and has given up trying to date as she thinks she will never find a pureblood who is like her: a nobody: When she is in a bad mood she will often switch to German Family Values As stated above her family values marrying within the pure blood line. They are more open and accepting then some pureblood families about muggle borns and half bloods and have many of them as good friends. Atara has grown up with seeing how her sisters actions have split the family, and knows how important it is for her to marry a pure blood. During her 4th year at Hogwarts she met a boy who was half-blood who shared many interests with her and they became close friends until he asked her out. She tried to explain why she couldn't date him and that was the end of a friendship. He didn't understand how she could come from such a family and wanted nothing to do with her. It hurt but Atara moved on School Years Pet Atara has a Rat named Filomela Xabregas Caldeira, or F.X.C , for short. F.X.C is named after the Brazilian editor for the just as mysterious author V.M Straka Wand When her parents took her to get a wand she saw it only fitting that such a late bloomer like herself , matched a wand of only 6.25 inch long. This fact was made more harsh in reality due to the fact that Her older sister had matched a wand 14inch long made of Red oak, *'''In her 6th year this would surface again when her younger brother had matched a wand 13.75 inches made of English oak. Unlike many of her school mates Atara did not get her wand from Olivanders, instead she received her wand from a German wandmaker who was a friend of her grandmothers. Unlike english wands which have ornate handles, the german wands are more natural in that they are only made from the wood and therefore are more twig like in appearance. Years 1-2 When sorted into Hufflepuff she was not surprised as she knew she didn't have the personality for Slytherian or Gryffindor or the education for Ravenclaw. *Following events happened during Hogwarts Your Story: During her second year at Hogwarts the castle came under attack. Trolls destroyed the kitchens and the Hufflepuff common room entrance was moved. She found herself looking up to an older Slytherin student: Serenity Mae Anderson. Not long after there were werewolves roaming the grounds. To make things worse no student was allowed to leave until things were considered safe. This just made her hate Hogwarts. Finally things were considered safe enough to leave when the evil wizard Salahorn was captured. After the Destruction of Hogwarts *(HYS) The few people she was friends with did not return when the new school year started again. Years 3-5 during her third year her sister got married, and was cut out from the family. She did not attend the wedding. Her mother now looked to her with the responsibilities of being the eldest daughter (as her older sister would no longer be inheriting anything) During her years at Hogwarts Atara has never amounted to much and after 5 full years at Hogwarts she still struggles to cast simple spells using her wand, and instead puts her efforts more into Arthimatcy and Potions. She tries to be friendly with her class and house mates though after graduating doubts she would keep in touch with most of them. Atara enjoys sewing and knitting, something she learned when she was a child, during the period her parents believed she would never grow to have magic abilities. although her parents tell her not to, she constantly compares herself to others mainly her older sister who graduated with all O's and who magic came naturally *and who her parents pretend does not exist. She sometimes feels as if she doesn't belong with the wizard world despite coming from a pureblood family. Some days she wishes she could just leave Hogwarts and start working, as she feels awkward around the friendship groups that are present in her year and often tries to talk to the younger students. O.W.L's Although she did try Atara did not do well on her O.W.L's with her only O in Arithmancy. She managed an E in potions but barely got by with an A in Herbology, receiving T and P's in the rest of subjects. Although she did well in potions, she did not enjoy it and did not carry it into NEWT levels She is taking her only NEWT in Arithmancy that being said she often finds herself going to classes for things she is not in, such as Defence and CoMC 6th year Her younger brother has started Hogwarts this year, being sorted into Gryffindor and always to busy to want to be around his weird older sister. During the middle of the year she got into a fight with a Ravenclaw student about her views on the importance of her family's values of marriage and blood purity. Unfortunately a second year Gryffindor student came in to the three broom sticks halfway through the argument and took things the wrong way. He soon spread rummers around and by dinner many of her younger hosuemates were talking behind her back. that day something changed. after that she talked back to a professor, lost house points, and threw a glass at a older Slytherin student. She realized that she didn't really care what others thought of her, that if others didn't understand that it was their problem not hers. this year she has made some enemies people who had left her alone for all these years, suddenly seemed to find her relationship with professor Grograman's son, fun to mock and laugh at. Needless to say Atara became defensive All she can do is keep her head up and carry on another year and a half Relationship Atara has started dating Managarmr(Mani) Von Grograman a fourth year Ravenclaw and, the son of Professor Grograman Rumours * "I heard that she punched a 7th year Slytherin in the face! what the hell was that about, is she trying to loose our house more points?" -- younger housemates * "She goes to classes that are for below her year! I bet she did do bad at her own level that they sent her to re learn the last 5 years!" * "She was in my DaDA class today clearly doing work for another class ,And Grograman didn't even call her out! I mean seriously she was not even being discreet about it!" -- a frustrated third year * "i saw her wearing Ravenclaw robes that were way way to big on her the other day. she trying to change houses?" * ---- Behind The Scenes Atara ruben is played by the sl user Mana Sparrowhawk the player was a member back in Hogwarts: Your Story under the name Mana Kreiner a 5th year hufflepuff student during the 2011-2012 run of H:YS While the year and name are difrent Atara and Mana had very similar back stories and due to this the player has merged the character and adjusted the year, allowing Atara to have memories of events that took place in H:YS The name Atara means crowned and comes from the hebrew word Ketar (crown) The name is also one of the names originally chosen by the players mother for her first name, only for the players father to say he was not naming his daughter something that sounded like a video game. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students